Empty Promises
by myjoyfulx3heart
Summary: E/O Elliot did the worst thing he could do to a woman... What is it you ask? Read and find out. R&R Please. Ratings for Future chapters
1. Pain & Tequila

**Empty Promises**

_Dear Mr. Dick Wolf, I don't think it's very nice that you won't share Elliot and Olivia with us, but since they're yours I guess I can't do much about it. So, you really won't let me borrow them…even for a little bit? Fine…. They aren't mine…happy?_

**Empty Promises**

* * *

Olivia Benson's life was nothing but one empty promise after the other, from the day she was born, and the evening of July 5 was no different. The only thing that made this time different was he was the first one to say he loved her and to truly mean it, then he took it back. He took it all back the minute he said he was moving back home, with her, with his EX wife and kids, and that killed her. She sat at the bar doing straight shots of tequila. Five shots later, she was feeling no pain and she was completely drunk off her ass. However, there was one thing she couldn't seem to get out of her mind. That first kiss. That first kiss was stuck in her head.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

_Elliot walked into the cribs where Olivia had just gotten out of the shower. She was wrapped in a towel because she thought she was alone. She was shocked. _

"_El. What the hell are you doing here?"_

"_I forgot a… towel." He said, obviously turned on by her appearance._

"_El, you have towels at home." She said with a giggle._

"_Um.What? Oh, the towel. No, I need to wash them and I have a clean one in my locker."_

_Olivia scoffed. "Ok, well…get it so I can get dressed."_

_Elliot looked at her. "Liv, I don't mind."_

"_Yeah, well I do… So… Please?"_

_She walked over to her locker and got clothes out. She closed the locker and Elliot walked over to her and pinned her against the locker. _

"_I can't resist anymore."_

"_Resist what?" She asked, her lips inches away from his._

"_This." He said bringing their lips together gently and softly. His lips sent a shock through her body. She didn't know what else to do but kiss back. A knock on the door startled them. She ran back in the bathroom without a word._

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

That moment had captivated her mind. His lips on hers, the feeling just stuck on her lips as if someone had glued it there with Krazy Glue. She couldn't get his words, his touch out of 

her mind, no matter how much she drank. She just couldn't get him out of her mind. She still heard his words ringing in her head.

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"_Olivia. I can't live without you. You know I wouldn't lie to you. I need you baby. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you so much Olivia." He whispered to her as she slept, or so he thought. She was actually wide awake, just resting her eyes._

"_I love you too Elliot." She whispered when she knew he was asleep._

EOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOEOE

"Damn it." She whispered to herself. She noticed someone had sat next to her.

"What or who are you damning?" The farmiliar voice came.

"Us." She whispered. "We aren't supposed to happen. We're partners."

"Liv, honey…" She cut him off.

"Don't honey me. We can't do this El. Its against every rule the rat squad has in place. You really want to lose our jobs for what may not last longer than a year?"

"What makes you think it won't last longer than a year? I told you I love you. Why can't you accept that?"

"I do accept that Elliot, but I've heard it before. Every guy I've had a relationship with has told me they loved me. Then, maybe 6 months, the good ones, a year are gone."

"I thought I was different." He said getting up.

"I want you to be. I do. Its not them, its me. I get scared and I run." She said calling after him.

Elliot stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Do I scare you?" He said walking up to her.

She sighed. "Its not the men that scare me. Its commitment. My mom never had it. I never saw a relationship work."

Elliot caressed her cheek. "Let me show you it can."

Olivia relaxed into his touch. "You've already broken my heart once."

Elliot smiled. "A year ago." He whispered.

"Yeah, and it still hurts Elliot. You told me you loved me then you took it back."

Elliot sighed. "Ok, I'll admit, not my smartest move."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You're stupidest move Stabler."

Elliot smiled. "Look, I tried working things out with Kathy after I was with you, but it was to the point that I couldn't bring anything together to try and fix what I had with Kathy."

Olivia looked up at him. "So…what does this mean…for us?"

Elliot smiled. "You have had too much alcohol."

Olivia smiled. "I have not."

Elliot shook his head. "So, you knew I was going to do this?" He leaned down and kissed her gently. Holding the kiss for a second then pulling away. Her eyes were still closed. She wanted more. She opened them softly and smiled.

"What do you say we head back to my place detective. I need a…ride…home."

Elliot's cock twitched at the thought of her riding him hard. He bit his lip and rested her hand on the small of her back. "Let's go… Detective."


	2. Forget & Forgive

**

* * *

**

Empty Promises

_I own nothing. Period. End of Story._

**Empty Promises**

* * *

**.Benson Residence, July 5****th**** 10:07:05 PM.**

Olivia fumbled with the key and opened the door and pulled Elliot into her apartment. He kicked the door closed and leaned in and kissed her. That was what she longed for, his lips on hers. That's all she could think about was the way his kisses made her feel. They made her feel whole again and she loved it. She broke the kiss softly.

"El. I… I want to do this but, I can't be hurt again."

"Liv, I'm never going to hurt you ever again. I promise."

"Promises, promises, promises. I've been promised all my life, and they're all empty promises. You promised me before you wouldn't hurt me, and then Kathy tells you she's pregnant and you run back to her, after you promise me you'd never hurt me."

"Liv, I never stopped loving you. You were always on my mind. How can I make this right? Tell me what to do, tell me how to make it right and I'll do whatever it takes."

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out in a sigh. "I don't know. El, I just… I don't know. I love you more than anything in the world, and I never want to let you go again. The space we had made me realize how much I love you and how much I need you, but I can't handle another heartbreak." She whispered gently.

Elliot leaned down and kissed her softly, she didn't fight. She returned his soft kiss, and with that small gesture, her pain went away and she hated that. She hated that he had that kind of power over her, but at the same time, she loved it and she never wanted it to end. She wrapped her arms around him and he ran his hands down her back. She broke the kiss gently.

"I hate that you can do that." She whispered against his lips.

"Do what?" He asked, caressing her cheek with his thumb.

"Make all the pain go away with a kiss." She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and kissed her so softly, their lips barely touched. He held her tight and carried her to the couch. He held her on his lap and he held her close. He broke the kiss just as softly as he started it. "Olivia Benson. I promise you, from this moment forward, I will never leave your side unless you ask me to and if I ever hurt you again, in any way shape or form I will give myself up to the lions. I will do anything to make you happy. If I could throw a lasso around the moon I'd pull it down and give it to you. 

I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in the world and I live to make you happy." He whispered to her.

Olivia listened to every word that left his lips. She felt tears come to her eyes and she turned away.

He gently brought her eyes to meet his and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You know what would make me happy right now?" She whispered.

"What beautiful?"

She smiled gently. "Making love to the man that I love." She said before kissing him. "You." She whispered into the kiss.

* * *

A/N: I know, I know, the M rating isn't needed yet, but it will be next chapter. I'm sorry its so short. I'll update when I get home from camp on August 23. Have no fear… Empty Promises will be the first one I update, then Song fics. : While I'm gone PLEASE review!! :


End file.
